


Underhero human AU references and fanart

by bluepatient



Series: Underhero human AU [1]
Category: Underhero (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatient/pseuds/bluepatient
Summary: Hi! This work is full of awesome art of the underhero human AU (work on progress as I write this). Here you can find the main references of the characters and fanart!All with their respective credits, of course! Have fun and enjoy the fanart (and stay tuned for this AU cause soooon)
Series: Underhero human AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Main cast! Stitches, T.bur and Masked Kid!

Art made by the awesome Zec (zecoritheweirdone on tumblr)!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa and Timb(bolt)(mothy)!

Art made by the awesome Zec (zecoritheweirdone on tumblr)!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Puzzleman, Ellie and Hero!

Art made by the awesome Zec (zecoritheweirdone on tumblr)!


	4. Chapter 4

The man himself, el Salserissimo (whip sound)

Art made by the awesome Zec (zecoritheweirdone on tumblr)!


	5. Chapter 5

The ghost siblings, Greg, Handy and Bella!

Art by the awesome Zec (zecoritheweirdone on tumblr)!


	6. Chapter 6

Awesome fanart of Puzzleman, the mysterious landlord himself

Art made by the awesome kijem, from the discord server I am in


	7. Chapter 7

It is him, Stitches! The man with dad vibes!

Art made by the awesome Kijem on the discord server!


	8. Chapter 8

Dadches and his kid.

Art made by the awesome Sap (pinesented on tumblr)


	9. Chapter 9

Underhuman: now pixel edition

Pixelart made by the awesome Zec (zecoritheweirdone on tumblr)!


	10. Chapter 10

The queen of disaster, the karen of this story: Rena

Art made by the awesome Zec (zecoritheweirdone on tumblr)!


	11. Chapter 11

Young rena! All my homies hate her. We don't stand.

Awesome art made by the lovely kijem on the discord server!


End file.
